I'll Keep You Safe
by BlackHawkkk
Summary: Clarke wants to leave the walls of the camp, but Bellamy won't let her. However, at times she can be very convincing. (Bellarke One-Shot) R&R


** I do not own any characters from The 100, all are property of CW.**

* * *

After Charlotte died a lot of things changed. Bellamy lost the line of girls who normally flowed from his large tent. He became more controlling to the 100. Screaming at everyone constantly and pushing the 100 to their limit to build the camp wall even higher. He was slowly was becoming obsessed with the oncoming war with the Grounders. Our fearless leader was slowly falling apart at the seams, but yet still no one stood against him or even dared to question his leadership. Well except one, Clark Griffin.

She watched each day as he would go off on "scouting trips". Bellamy would claim he was looking for an escape route if things with the grounders got too bad. Clarke knew differently due to the fact that she often used the same excuse of, "I'll be back in a few hours; I'm going to get more seaweed for my med kit." However, since the most recent attack, no one was allowed to leave the camp walls. Let alone the "Princess". When she tried to leave and Bellamy caught her? Yeah, that caused a pretty heated argument between the two. Basically all of what's left of the 100 could hear them yelling inside the dropship.

"We NEED more! What if the Grounders attack? Huh what then?", Clarke knew mentioning them would somewhat help her case, "I NEED to go." She then took a step closer and jabbed his chest with each word, "And. You. Can't. Stop. Me. Whatever the hell we want, remember?" She glared at him.

Bellamy towered over her, eyes blazing as he looked at the small girl breaking in front of him. A rough, tanned hand reached out and covered her small pale one and held in the small space between. "You don't need to go, Princess", he said mockingly. "I'll send Jasper and Miller to get it. You can stay here, we don't need our only doctor dead. You are NOT leaving and that's final. I don't care if I have to lock you in here", he said gesturing to the drop ship with his free hand, other still crushing hers.

Clarke's blue eyes flashed and she surprised both of them as her free hand flew up to connect with his face. However, he wasn't the 100s best fighter for nothing and he anticipated her move. His free hand quickly intercepted the assault, and he then proceeded to hold both hands above her head, now smirking.

Clarke was beyond pissed now. She huffed and began to struggle against him. Bellamy just tightened his hold on her and Clarke could hear his deep laugh rumble in his chest. Suddenly she stopped struggling and her eyes lowered into slits as she peered up at him. His dark eyes widened and he pushed her hard against the dropship wall before her knee had the chance to connect with a precious part of him. Clarke's back was now firmly against the cold steel wall and her front was now covered and trapped beneath a warm Bellamy. "That was a cheap shot", he said lowly peering down at her, his warm breath blowing against her face. Clarke saw an emotion she's never seen before flicker in his eyes. And she quickly scans his face and realizes they've never been this close before. She's never noticed the light freckles dusting his tan skin. Or the scar above his left eyebrow. And she's never realized how vulnerable he looked at the moment. She was struck with the sudden realization that the man in front of her was tired of losing people just as much as she was, if not more. And he blamed himself for it, and it was slowly changing him. She looked him directly in the eyes and whispered, "You can't save everyone Bellamy Blake." As she spoke she watched as Bellamy's eyes flickered down to her lips. "I can try", he whispered shifting even closer to her. Holding both of her hands above her head on the dropship wall with just one of his, the other dropped down to cup her check. Clarke just stared back. She took a sharp intake of breath, hoping to clear her mind from anything involving him. And she instantly realized that wasn't a good idea. He smelt like the woods and a little like the smoke from the campfire. And she realized she felt safe here. And for a few seconds she felt like she didn't have the weight of 100 lives on their shoulders. She started to think he felt the same when she felt his forehead move to meet hers.

Next, she did something neither one of them saw coming. Clarke turned her head slightly, and leaned forward, until her lips pressed against his. Bellamy however quickly recovered from his initial shock and his lips slowly began to move against hers. Dropping her hands, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her enough closer to him. Clarke's hands instantly went to his dark shaggy hair, and tugged at the slightly as their lips began to move against each other. Clarke could feel him smile into the kiss as she tried to press herself even more into him. Suddenly, Bellamy leaned back and smirked down at her as she was gasping for air. They both didn't say anything as they couldn't quite form words for what just happened. They just stared at each other, still pressed tightly together. Bellamy leaned in and gently presses a kiss to Clarke's forehead and then pressed his face in her hair to whisper lowly into her ear, "You're still not going". And suddenly stepped back, untangling limbs and losing all contact. And they both immediately felt the loss of it. Bellamy abruptly turned his back on her and began to walk out of the dropship. Of course, not before narrowly missing a canteen thrown at his head, curtesy of his princess. But he never turned back around, just kept walking with a big smile on his face as he screamed, "JASPER! MILLER! Load up you two are going on a trip!" with loud banging of Clarke inside of the drop ship in the background.

**Read &amp; Review!**

**-Blackhawkkk **


End file.
